N
'''N' is a major antagonist of the Black and White versions. His real name is unknown, but his surname is Harmonia (as revealed by Ghetsis between the final two battles against them, the name is first discovered written on N's basketball in his playroom.) He is the leader of Team Plasma. Background & Story Prior to the events of the game during his early childhood, he was forced by his father to grow amongst abused Pokémon, thus growing resentful of humans, as a part of his plot. N then decided to become the "hero" of the Unova legend, a hero who once along the Legendary Pokémon (either Reshiram or Zekrom, depending on version) fought many battles against people who stood against his views and successfully managed to unite people's hearts thus creating the Unova region. Later on, after he has grown to his current age Ghetsis asks him for his help to separate Pokémon from humans, which he agrees to and is crowned King of Team Plasma by him. A certain time after that he's present during Ghetsis's speech about Pokémon and humans in Accumula Town, and when he and his subordinates leave, he talks to the player's pokemon and asks it about its thoughts. Not given a pleasant answer, he decides to battle with his only Pokémon, after which he retreats. He's later seen in Nacrene City after the player tries to enter the museum. N shows himself and decides to challenge the player with a completely new Pokémon team, however he is unsuccessful and leaves seeking more powerful "friends" to help him. The third time he is seen is in Nimbasa City in the amusement park, where he invites the player to go with him to the ferris wheel, showing a childish personality for the first time. When the two of them enter the wheel, N reveals his status as the King of Team Plasma, and what his objective is. After descending from the wheel N and the player are interrupted by Plasma Grunts, who are looking for their "lord". N promises them that he will bide time to let them escape and battles the player a third time. However he is once again defeated and claims that he is going have the power of the Legendary Pokémon and challenge the Elite Four. He taunts the player, saying if you want to stop him, to collect all eight gym badges and go to the Pokemon League. N is later seen in the Chargestone Cave, revealing his personal guard the Shadow Triad (Dark Trinity in Japan), three members of Team Plasma sent by Ghetsis to protect N. They plague the player continuously during his travel in the cave by teleporting and forcing the player to go with them. The player finally is able to challenge N after passing through many Grunts in the cave. N challenges the player with his new team made solely of Pokémon found in the cave. N is defeated once more, while berating Pokémon Battles as they hurt Pokémon. Bianca and Professor Juniper soon show themselves, with the latter being questioned by N about how she can give Pokémon to trainers making them "suffer". The Professor only says that their views are different but equally respectable; N is furious and takes his leave. He is seen again after the player successfully earns his 6th Badge. He talks to the first party member on your team that is not fainted, and is happy that the players Pokemon like him, although he's sad that good trainers like you will have to release there Pokemon, too. At Iccirrius City, at the Dragonspiral Tower, N is seen with a Reshiram or Zekrom, depending on which version you got. He captures it, and tells the player to look for the Light/Dark stone. He then flies off on the legendary, vowing to defeat the Champion. The next and last time he is ever seen is during the Pokémon League, in which N shows himself along with his massive Castle awaiting for the player who makes his/her way through some unwilling-to-fight Grunts and six of the Seven Sages. You see him defeating the Champion Alder, and is pleased to see the player make it. He waits up in his throne, at the top of the castle. N will be sitting in his throne and will summon either Reshiram or Zekrom, but before they can battle, the other legendary Pokémon awakens to be faced by the player. After being successfully caught, the player faces N (either with the two Legendaries clashing or not). N will use a new and fully evolved team of six Pokémon. Even then, he is defeated and is soon confronted by Ghetsis, who reveals he is N's father and his true plot to rule the world. After Ghetsis is defeated, N realizes his mistakes and how he truly didn't understand Pokemon. He tells the player that he/she has a dream, and he thinks you can accomplish your dream. In the manga Pokemon Adventures : Main Article: N (Adventures) Battle First Battle Second Battle Third Battle Fourth Battle Final Battle ( = fight against Zekrom / = fight against Reshiram) Sprites Gallery N's_Old_Playroom.png|N's Old Playroom PlasmaNVs.jpg|N's Team Plasma King VS Banner appearing in pokemon adventures.png|In the pokemon adventures. N in manga crying.png|N in the manga crying for his belief. Trivia thumb|300px|right|Final Battle VS N and ending *When battled, N uses Pokémon that he happens to see and then releases them back into the wild after said battle. Except for maybe his Klink. *N is the only Trainer to use a Legendary Pokémon on his team who is not fought in the Battle Tower or Battle Frontier. *The object attached to the chain on N's pants is the first iteration of a Menger sponge. N also had the Menger sponge around his neck when he was younger. *When the English names of most characters were released, N and Cheren are the only ones to retain their names. *N's views comes from the fact he was only allowed to see injured Pokémon and was spurred by Ghetsis. *N has blue eyes while his father has red eyes. *Young kid N has a resemblance to Tory. *N seems to talk quickly when you compare the text speeds from him and Cheren. *N's Pokémon in the final battle, excluding Reshiram and Zekrom, are more than likely Pokémon he played with as a child as none can be found in the wild. Proof of this is the fact he had a Zorua as a kid, and had a Zoroark, which is Zorua's evolved form, in the final fight. *He also refers to his last Pokémon as his "last friend" further supporting the theory that his Pokémon are his childhood friends. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Generation V Characters Category:Villains Category:Unova Region Category:Unova Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokémon trainers